Mine
by PinkUnicornPrincess
Summary: Diamond's thoughts on Serenity.


Mine  
M. Elizabeth

Disclaimer- I do NOT own the series or anything in them. Naoko Takeuchi has that pleasure, not me. I wish I did, but I don't. I'm also not making any money off using them in this story so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- Okay, this takes place during Sailor Moon R, but doesn't follow the time line. Rini's come, Serena and Darien have reunited, and Diamond's the one in charge. I haven't seen many R eps so I don't know what happened the first time Diamond saw Serena, but this is my version. I'm sure it's nothing like what really happened, but I don't care. Okay, in this Diamond has already met up with the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. This is really twisted and probably kind of stupid. I'm sorry I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and this is from Diamondís POV.

* * *

She's an angel.

She looks like my angel. My queen. My Serenity.

Maybe she's an ancestor. Or maybe it is my queen as a girl.

I know for sure that it is her when I see the man with her. My entire body fills with hatred at the sight of him.

Endymion.

She looks up at him with adoration.

I force myself to listen to their conversation. 

"I'm glad that you've decided to give it another try." She tells him lovingly.

Another try? That fool broke up with her?

"Serena, I'm so sorry I hurt you. It's just-" 

"I know." She tells him, love written on her every feature. Love that should be mine. "I understand Darien, all that matters is that we're together now."

I want to gag. How sweet and sincere she sounds. How like the queen she will be. 

Just then a group of girls approaches her. They must be the senshi, I realize. I think back to my one meeting with them here in the 20th century. There was an extra one. Sailor Moon. That must be my beloved before she became queen, I thought it might be, and that irritating Tuxedo Mask is Endymion. It's all beginning to make sense. 

"Hey Serena, Darien." One of them calls.

Serena. That must be a form of Serenity. How sickeningly sweet.

I inspect the girl who called to them. She had long black hair and could only be Sailor Mars.

"Hi Raye." Serenity, I can't call her anything else, says as she tears her gaze away from Endymion to look at the five approaching girls.  
I recognise them as Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Small Lady.

Small Lady. 

It makes sense now. I knew they had sent her to the past, but I should have guessed that they'd send her to their past selves for protection.

"Serena, Darien! Guess what I'm going to be in a play at school." The little brat tells them excitedly. 

Serenity rolls her eyes slightly then kneels down beside her. "Which play?" She asks patiently, her love for the little girl evident. Her daughter. Endymion's daughter. The child that should have been mine and hers, not his.

My hatred for him only grows as I watch this scene. This innocent piece of the past. 

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Who are you going to be Tini-Rini?" He asks as he bends down to pick her up.

Tini-Rini? What a disgustingly sweet nickname. Only he could have come up with something like that. Still the closeness between them fills me with rage. I am constantly reminded of what I want and what he has. What I will have.

Serenity straightens and waits for Rini's answer.

"The white rabbit!" 

"Fitting." Mars observed.

Both my angel and that little brat of hers turn to glare at her.

Then Serenity glances at her watch and makes a face. "Oh, no we have to go! We're going to be so late for dinner!" She exclaims. She then turns to him and kisses him softly.

My heart tightens as she kisses him. How dare she? She's mine, Damn it, mine!

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" She whispers.

He nods. "Of course Meatball Head."

Meatball Head? How dare he call her that?

She just laughs and grabs Rini's hand. "Bye guys." She calls as they leave.

I watch her go with the rest of them.

She's beautiful. Not quite as beautiful as she will be, as my beloved Serenity. But she's still quite beautiful. 

He doesn't deserve her. She's too good for him and one day she'll see that.

She'll see that I'm the man she wants. The man that deserves her. The man that really loves her.

I won't hurt her like that pretty boy will.

One day she'll see that and I'll win.

I clench my fists and vow that if I can't make my Serenity love me then I'll force this one too. One way or another she will be mine.

The End


End file.
